Mikee Lee
|hometown = Quezon City, Metropolitan Manila |occupation = |Currently = Runner-Up |SeriesFullName = Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition 1 |Place = 2nd |TimesNominated= 2 (Weeks 4 & 5) |NominationsReceived= 5 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = yes |TwitterUserName = mikee_lee |InstagramUserName = immikelee |Days = 42 |Currently1 = Runner-up}} is the runner-up of Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition 1. Inside the Big Brother house, he was linked with fellow housemate Kim Chiu. Most people assumed that they would end up together because both admitted mutual admiration for each other. However, upon going out of the house, Kim has since then been partnered with fellow teen housemate Gerald Anderson. On Week 5, Mikee became part of the season's Big Four and attended the fairytale-themed Big Night finale, where he had a 2nd Place finish, losing to Kim Chiu after he gathered 20.7% of the total public votes. Biography Ateneo's Bet of Quezon City Michael Vincent Lee or known for his nickname "Mikee" was born on January 14, 1990 in Manila, Philippines is a 16 year old student from Ateneo de Manila University. Mikee a was high achiever in his school, consistent with having good grades, medals and loves to study. He used to be a part of his school's advanced classes. Despite from academically excellent, he disclosed that he wasn't actually a nerd and in fact loves socializing. Aside from academics, he loves playing table tennis, basketball and ultimate frisbee. He also joins in school debates in some occasions. Player's History - Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition 1 Post Big Brother *With his new found fame, Mikee ventured into show business for some time in his life. **Mikee, along with few of his fellow housemates, joined the show business as part of Star Magic Talents. He then starred in several teen-oriented shows in his home network, ABS-CBN. **From 2006 to 20008, he was a part of Y Speak, a talk show of ABS-CBN's sister company, Studio 23. Mikee was also model for Bench, a local clothing brand. *In 2008, He became a video jock for the music channel, Myx *In 2009, Mikee stars in the TV 5's teen drama, Lipgloss (TV Series). Unlike his previous characters, his role as Maui in the TV show is different, portraying a haughty teenager. *Mikee became active and passionate in the world's largest student organization, AIESEC during his college years. In 2010, he was Vice President for Finance of the Local Committee of AIESEC in Ateneo de Manila University. * In 2010, he graduated with a degree in Management Engineering from the Ateneo de Manila University. * In 2013, Mikee, together with housemates, Matt Evans, Fred Payawan and Gerald Anderson appeared in the Sunday late-night talk show Gandang Gabi Vice. *According to an ABS-CBN interview in 2017, Mikee is now living in Singapore and is working as a strategy and planning professional. Trivia * Mikee was a big supporter of Robi Domingo during the latter's stay in the Pinoy Big Brother house during Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition Plus. He posted entries in his blog supporting his fellow Blue Eagle schoolmate and encouraged others to do so as well. ** Coincidentally, both Mikee and Robi ended up in a Runner-Up finish, or 2nd Big Placer as the show calls it. * Mikee was the only housemate among the Big Four to have faced eviction prior to the Open Voting. Category:Contestants Category:Runner-Ups Category:Season 1 (PHL Teen) Contestants Category:Pinoy Big Brother Contestants Category:Males